Azeroth (continent)
) Human |government= Hereditary monarchy |rulers= King Llane Wrynn I (former), Regent lord Anduin Lothar (former), King Anduin Wrynn (temporary), King Varian Wrynn (current) |affiliation= Alliance}} Azeroth is the name of a kingdom and is the southernmost continent in the Eastern Kingdoms."...throughout the eastern continents...", Lands of Conflict, 11."The Alliance forces of this continent are a hardy and bitter bunch...Azeroth... for this continent...guarding the rest of the continent..., Lands of Conflict, 40"...Thandol Span is still easily navigable and serves as the only land route between Lordaeron and the southern continents.", Lands of Conflict, 89"I offer here a collection of notes for some stories and rumors — one per continent — that especially intrigued me during my travels...continent of Azeroth.", Lands of Conflict, 122"...the eastern continents of Azeroth, Khaz Modan and Lordaeron...", Lands of Conflict backcover It lies to the south of the continent of Khaz Modan. Throughout the World of Warcraft manual, and in the game itself, the name Azeroth is used in two different contexts.World of Warcraft manual, 104 Azeroth is both the name of the world in the Warcraft universe and one of the three continents that comprises the Eastern Kingdoms, the landmass opposite of Kalimdor on the world map. The other two continents of the Eastern Kingdoms are Khaz Modan in the center and Lordaeron in the north. Sometimes the references are to Azeroth the world, while other times the references are to Azeroth the continent.World of Warcraft manual, 104 Azeroth is land in the southern part of the Eastern Kingdoms. Though held for some time by the Horde, it was in existance until some point after the Third War. It is made up of several other domains/regions. Most are controlled or influenced by Stormwind. It contains both the nation of Stormwind and city-state of Stormwind City (which was also the capital of the realm), as well as the several surrounding territories. At the time of the First War, its boundaries included an area known as the Borderlands (contested), which itself lay between the human forces and the Horde forces in the Blackrock Spire, Black Morass, and Swamps of Sorrow (aka Swamp of Sorrows) domains. It borders Stranglethorn Vale to the south. Azeroth's ruling family was the House of Wrynn. History The kingdom's capital city, Stormwind City, and the home of the royalty, Stormwind Keep, were destroyed during the First War. Azeroth, the shattered southern continenet, brought its resolute and angry refugees north, across the Great Sea, into the Alliance of Lordaeron. Now they were under the rule of Regent Lord Anduin Lothar, a people who once had made up the mightiest of the human kingdoms. They mourned their beloved King Llane, who died when Stormwind fell to the Horde, and settled near Southshore, determined to take back their homes. Stormwind City was later rebuilt as New Stormwind after the Second War. Afterwards, the nation was split into several regions. New Stormwind was renamed Stormwind City. The city became the capital of the kingdom of Stormwind. Most of Azeroth's former regions became separate democratic regions, but still influenced or controlled by the kingdom of Stormwind — with the exception of Westfall, which has fallen under anarchy, and is controlled by the Defias Brotherhood. Azeroth in Warcraft II Leader: Regent Lord Anduin Lothar Nation Color: Blue Background: Before the coming of the Age of Chaos when the Portal was first opened, the kingdom of Azeroth was the mightiest of all Human nations. Ruled by the wise and just King Llane, Azeroth stood as a beacon of light and truth throughout the known world. After the First War, Azeroth and all of its lands were devastated by the Horde. With King Llane dead, Sir Lothar took charge of the shattered armies of Azeroth and led the survivors across the Great Sea to the shores of Lordaeron. King Terenas, ruler of Lordaeron, agreed to support the landless Azerothiens. The people of Azeroth settled near the Southshore region of Lordaeron, pledging their loyalty to the Alliance. Battle-hardened and brave, the last of the once great armies of Azeroth now seek retribution for the loss of their homeland. Zones Azeroth's regions (WoW) *Blasted Lands *Burning Steppes *Deadwind Pass *Duskwood *Elwynn Forest *Redridge Mountains *Stranglethorn Vale *Swamp of Sorrows *Westfall Other regions & domains (lore) As compiled in The Last Guardian, Lands of Conflict, World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, and Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. In Warcraft II these areas are called domains and other sources call them regions. *Borderlands (WCI) *Ulmat Thondr *Stormwind"Domain:...Stormwind, Azeroth...", Warcraft II Manual, pg *Black Morass"Domain:...The Black Morass..., Azeroth", Warcraft II Manual, pg *Balor (WCII)"Domain:...Balor, Azeroth...", Warcraft II Manual, pg *Blackrock Spire"Domain:...Blackrock Spire, Azeroth...", Warcraft II Manual, (WCII) *Northshire"Domain:...Northshire, Azeroth..." (WCII) Other Uses *Azeroth is also the name of the world in which the World of Warcraft takes place (save Outland). *Thousands and thousands of years ago, Azeroth had one enormous continent, surrounded by the sea, known as Kalimdor. The explosion of the Well of Eternity did far more than destroy the civilization of the elves; it reshaped the entire world. Azeroth had one land no longer, it was shattered into many continents and islands, with the Maelstrom at the ocean's heart. Notes *The continents of Azeroth, Khaz Modan, and Lordaeron — as part of the larger Eastern Kingdoms continent — would technically be referred to as in real world geographical/geological terminology. But the term doesn't seem to be used in any published Warcraft sources. *Throughout the Warcraft I, II, III manuals "Azeroth" has usually been described as just "Azeroth". In a few references "Azeroth" has been described as both a kingdom and continent depending on the reference (implying both descriptions share the same meaning and territories). In Warcraft I and Warcraft III, there is no concept of an Azerothian continent. During Warcraft I, the Horde was invading the country at the time. "Azeroth" is described as "continent of Azeroth" in a single description in Warcraft II (though this use is not a proper noun). "Azeroth" has also been described as "kingdom of Azeroth" in all three sources, and with with the exception in a couple of examples where it was spelled "Kingdom of Azeroth", most references are lower case (and thus does not signify a proper noun) A few domains of "Azeroth" are mentioned in the Wacraft II manual (however the domains of "Azeroth" were held by the Horde at the time). A section in the World of Warcraft manual specifies that "Azeroth" and the world are the two definitions for the use of "Azeroth" (further overlapping the meanings). With the exception of that section, no other source has intentionaly and specifically broken down the the uses of "Azeroth". Furthermore; the term "Stormwind" has been used in place of "Azeroth" as well in some descriptions. *"Azeroth" is sometimes mistakenly used to refer to the combination of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, i.e. the playable part of Azeroth prior to World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. * The name of a world in the science fiction book''Fires of Azeroth'' by C.J. Cherryh. Interestingly, some of the themes in this book and the trilogy it ends (namely of world-crossing "Gates") sound similar to those in Warcraft, and this book first was published in 1979, well before the first Warcraft game. *:Word from the Publisher *::There was a star Gate in Azeroth marked by alien fires that Morgaine must seal. But Morgaine and Vanye have brought devastation to the peaceful land. For the hordes of Shiuan were on their heels, determined to conquer a new land for themselves and to avenge their lost planet. *In Christian demonology, is a Grand Duke of hell, and his name has obvious similarities to Azeroth. * In the book from by C.S. Lewis, there is a character with the name of . He is referred to by Aravis Tarkheena, a daughter of noble birth, in the third chapter. * In the Bible, there are several places with names that sound similar to Azeroth, most notably . See also * Locations in the World of Azeroth * Aletto's Guide to Azeroth References fr:Marécage d'Âprefange Category:Regions Category:Regions